A work table may be useful for laying out material for cutting in a clothing fabrication process. Work tables are also used for many purposes including drawing, supporting parts and tools, and food preparation. In some cases, for example, in a residential garage, it may be desirable to stow a work table against a wall to make floor space available for other purposes when the work table is not being used as a work table. Some work tables may be relatively large and heavy, requiring relatively high effort to maneuver the work table into a working configuration or to stow the work table.